dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Events
There are many important events that happened in Dark Parables. Some are ancient and others are recent. Silver Moon The Silver Moon is a special astrological event that occurs every 100 years. During this special event, the most recent descendant of Hansel is bestowed with the powers of the Golden Child. We first learn of this event in Rise of the Snow Queen and it's also briefly mentioned in Queen of Sands. It is unknown when this event started, but it can be assumed it's existed since the Moon Goddess's creation. It is during this event that the Snow Queen searched for the Golden Child in the Swiss Alps to help her son. She kidnapped Gerda, whose powers were shown because she became a Golden Child seven days ago when the Silver Moon occurred. Purple Tide The Purple Tide is an event in occurred in The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. It is a purple colored tide that kills sea life on contact faster than oil. Certain sea life are immune to the tide such as the Eel Monster and mermaids. The event of the Purple Tide has only been known to have happened twice. The first was when Thalassa (Sea Goddess) was summoned by King Alexandros to destroy the kingdom of Kokkino. Thalassa unleashed the tide to destroy both Prasino and Kokkino. Centuries later, the Temple of the Sea Goddess arose from the depths of the ocean. In preparation for her eventual release and to ward off intruders, Thalassa summoned the tide yet again. However, perhaps due to her powers being restrained by the chains, the tide could only effect the upper part of the ocean. Once the Elemental Machine was repaired, the Goddess used her rejuvenated powers to fully unleash the tide and flood Prasino. Thalassa, again, used the corrupted water to wreak havoc upon the land dwellers and former inhabitants of the Underwater Kingdom. Once King Alexandros undid the last bonds holding her to the kingdom, she purified the ocean of the purple poison before disappearing in a burst of clear water. Time of Purity The Time of Purity is an event mentioned in Queen of Sands. It occurs during the Silver Moon when the Moon Goddess descends to Earth to declare one of the keepers - the most purest - as the King or Queen of the Keepers. The event was created by the Moon Goddess after her mourning of the Fallen Keeper. To protect the other keepers from corruption, she decided to pick a new leader to help replenish the sands of the other keepers. On every Silver Moon, the Keeper of Dreams would arrive in the Temple of the Moon to refill their hourglass with sand. It's also a time when the Keepers are the most vulnerable. Year of the Raven The Year of the Raven is an event briefly mentioned in Queen of Sands. It's a nightmarish event where a once pure Keeper becomes corrupted. During this event, a Keeper was becoming vulnerable near the Time of Purity. He was unable to reach the Temple of the Moon before he ran out of sand and his hourglass cracked. Hatred filled his heart and he began to create nightmares. He battled his fellow Keepers and was eventually destroyed by the Moon Goddess' intervention, who also repair the damages done Rejuvenation Ceremony The Rejuvenation Ceremony is an event that occurred annually in The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. During this special event, Flora is rejuvenated with the help of the Magic Seed that the Dire Tree produce. This event was created when Flora planted the first tree on Earth, which becomes the Dire Tree. She created the swans to protect the tree, which gives her the Magic Seed to help her rejuvenate. This also allows Flora to do her duties in keeping nature at balance, coming full circle. Blood Moon The Blood Moon is a special event in the 16th Dark Parables Game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. More information to be added.... Gallery Fisherman dead fish.jpg|Fisherman caught in the Purple Tide Lm shoreside.jpg|The Seashore affected by the Purple Tide Sea goddess havoc.jpg|Purple Tide Vortex Sea goddess clears the sea.jpg|Thalassa cleanses the sea Puzzle sunken kingdom.jpg|Purple Tide depicted on Temple lock Castle Keep.png Altrium.png Screenshot 2019-05-30 What games to play in summer(1).png Ceremony begins.png Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:Golden Children Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess